Allosaurus
Allosaurus is the top predator of the Jurassic period. While many specimens grew up to 11 meters long, the largest specimen (formerly identified as Epanterias) grew to 12 meters long, making it the biggest Jurassic predator on the land, almost as big as Tyrannosaurus Rex of the later Cretaceous period, but with a more light build and a relatively weaker bite, designed to rip flesh rather than to crush bone. An individual named Big Al was just a sub-adult when it died, yet it had 19 injuries. Allosaurus had distinctive crests in front of his eyes for display. They were probably pack hunters and used their numbers to catch larger animals such as Apatosaurus and Diplodocus. Proof of this was shown in the Cleveland Lloyd-Quarry with 75% of the bones belonged to Allosaurus. Though, not everyone agrees and think that like modern reptiles, it showed aggression to each other. The name Allosaurus (al-o-soar-us) meant "different lizard" and was considered the largest predator in the Late Jurassic Era, 150 million years ago. Allosaurus was mostly found in many parts of North America including Utah, Colorado, Dakota, Texas, and other parts of the U.S, but also Allosaurus ranged into parts of Africa such Tanzania etc, and also Australia has a smaller, dwarf-species version. An adult individual of Allosaurus measured 4 m tall, was over 12 m long and weighed up 2-5 tonnes in weight. Moreover, the body of this dinosaur was agile and flexible enough for them to be the most successful, best-adapted predators of its time. One basic features of Allosaurus was its teeth, which were sharp- long and serrated, and built more like knives to tear and slice up flesh from the bodies of its victims. It's claws were long and sharp, helping not only leave scars but also its arms were opposal, and it can actually cling on to it's victims. It's feet were designed for speed enabling 25km/ph and were fast enough to help it run long distances, and can leap and jump short-distances when close-contact with its prey. Also it had 3 clawed feet and could use them to slice open flesh, and also to help him seem lighter when walking and running. It's tail was long and strong enough to keep balance while running, and could change directions quickly in order for this. Unlike the carnivores such as the Tyrannosaurus rex, allosaurs hunted in packs with or without family units but only when hunting giant prey such as Sauropods, Stegosaurids and quite possibly Ceratosaurus since by the Late Jurassic Allosaurus was out competiting Ceratosaurus since more skeletons of Allosaurus were found than Ceratosaurus. Most Allosaurus bones and skeletons found, were covered in injuries, possibly from battles with other dangerous prey and from even its own species i.e. a sub-adult "Big Al" was found with about 17-19 injuries including a swollen, infected, toe-bone, broken-healed arm, neck injuries and even infected rib bones. It was the main antagonist of Time of the Titans and the protagonist of the Ballad of Big Al. (Later on, footage from Ballad of Big Al would be used in the conclusion of the Walking with Monsters series, where an Euparkeria was shown 'evolving' into an Allosaurus that went on to stalk a herd of stegosaurs.) (A cousin of Allosaurus, known as 'Polar Allosaur' or Australovenator was shown in Walking With Dinosaurs ep. 5, based on the same basic model as Allosaurus itself.) Appearances *Walking with Dinosaurs *Prehistoric Planet *Ballad of Big Al *Walking with Monsters Gallery Allosaurus 1.jpg|Allosaurus Allosaurus 2.jpg|An Allosaurus Allosaurus 3.jpg|A pack of Allosaurus hunting Allosaurus 4.jpg|An Allosaurus feeding Allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus, shown in the front cover of Prehistoric Planet User143 pic264 1219555767.jpg|Allosaurus in Walking with Monsters allo2.jpg|An Allosaurus robot in the Arena Spectacular Bigal.jpg Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Prehistoric Planet Animals Category:Walking with Monsters Animals Category:Carnosaur Animals Category:Meat eating animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Bug eaters Category:Predator Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Jurassic megafuna Category:Ballad of Big Al Animals